


Deadpool X MaleReader

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: You happen to be the boyfriend of the merch with a mouth.





	1. Morning

(Y/n) POV

I felt the bed shift in the early hours of the morning, the warmth on my back slowly became icy as the bathroom door opened. I opened my tired (e/c) eyes to a dark room, the curtain not yet drawn, and the shower running. I closed my eyes again, turned towards the remaining warmth, and tried to fall asleep once more. As I began dozing off, I faintly heard the shower turn off and movement behind the door. I grumbled, hoping to fall back asleep quickly before my “loving” boyfriend returned from the bathroom. The next thing I knew…

“WAKEY WAKEY (Y/N)!!! IT’S TIME TO GET UP!” 

“HOLY SHIT! FUCK WADE!!” I flailed around as Wade jumped up and down on the bed, landing flat on my ass on the floor. I slowly moved up to see Deadpool laughing his ass off on the bed, I wrapped the blanket around my waist as I glared at the scared beauty. 

“Sorry…babe...I…had to,” he said in between laughter. I made my way to the bathroom but that journey ended fairly quickly as the ass on the bed grabbed the blanket and pulled me into one of his famous Wilson hug attacks with the extra kiss here and there.

“God damnit. I can’t stay mad at you, HEY!” My cheeks flushed as his wandering hands started to remove the blanket. I squirmed around until I got a good shot at his head and gave it a well-deserved smack. I jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom, leaving a whimpering idiot behind me.

“I’m sorryyyy… how about pancakes for breakfast?” I sighed as I reached for the shower knob. The warm water hit the knot in my shoulder that I had had for a few weeks now…pancakes. Fluffy and sweet with a side of peppermint tea with just the right amount of love in the brew.

After a few minutes, I grabbed the towel from the rack and changed into a Weird Al Yankovic t-shirt and a pair of Wade’s shrunken blue sweatpants; he accidently shrank them in the wash once, it was hilarious to see him cry over a pair of pants.

BOOM!!

A noise came from the kitchen and that’s when I realized Deadpool was in the kitchen making food. Oh god, let the kitchen still be intact when I get there! I ran into the kitchen to see a mountain of pancakes. I sunk to my knees as he smiled at me, grabbing a plate, and place five on a plate for me with whipped cream and strawberries on top. I walked to the table and sat down, still staring at the pile of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen. He smiled as he placed the plate in front of me with a fork and knife, I sighed and began eating to make Wade happy.

“These are really good Wade but why is Everest in our kitchen? I think I can see a few hikers attempting to climb to the top.” Wade looked behind him to see what I was talking about, his face turned a little pink once he realized what he had done.

“Oops. Well, at least we have lunch for the next three weeks. Sorry babe, I’ll do something about this but can I eat first?” I nodded with a face full of food, he sat across from me and we ate in silence. After we finished, I put Everest in both the fridge and freezer, which gave us access to the counter. 

“(Y/n)? You might want to check this out,” Wade yelled from the living room, a hint of concern in his voice. I walked into the room to see Reaper, my “superhero” name, on the news beating up the idiots who tried to stick up the jewelry store yesterday.

“Shit, how did they get footage of that?”

“Hey look! There I am! I’m on TV, sweet!”

“Asshat, the Avengers or Charles Xavier might be watching this. I could be found, what do we do?!” Wade got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. This guy has always been there for me and made sure I would never be taken into a lab ever again. He gave my head a kiss and picked me up to place me on the couch.

“They won’t find you and if they do, I’ll deal with it!” 

“Really?” he nodded vigorously and squeezed me. I giggled and returned the hug, reaching over to grab the remote and turning the channel to see The Thin Blue Line on the BBC. 

“Wade, you’re squishing meeee!!” I soon heard snoring coming from the man on top of me. I sighed and continued to watch the show until I too fell asleep.


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon shenanigans

After hours of sleeping on the couch, I woke up to see it was 1:00pm, we had slept past lunch. I noticed that the weight on my chest had left, which meant Wade had left for some reason, so I sat up and checked my phone.

‘Hey babe. Just went out to Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children. Be back in an hour, will bring home Chinese food for dinner’ I sighed at the text and gave a short response.

‘Okay.’ I placed my phone on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. I noticed there was a box of Timbits on the counter with a pot of peppermint tea. What a loving boyfriend I have!  
I made myself a cup of tea, grabbed my laptop, and chilled on the couch. I checked my emails to see I had not one new message, which was good in my book. My phone dinged, I saw that Weasel had texted me.

‘Sup (y/n). I have a problem.” I raised my eyebrow in confusion. 

‘What’s up Weasel?’ I placed my phone on the cushion and browsed Pinterest until I heard my phone go off once again. I picked it up and noticed Weasel was calling me, I answered the call to hear a sort of calm Weasel with a lot of background noises. 

“(Y/n), a bunch of guys are looking for Reaper and they though he’d be here because Deadpool comes here”

“Okay. Isn’t Deadpool still at the bar?” I asked, turning my laptop off and placing it on the table. 

“No, he left a few minutes ago.”

“Why don’t you call him?” he paused for a few minutes. I heard a couple glasses brake and a chair crash into a wall.

“Oh, that would have been a smart idea.” I sighed and said I would be there soon.

“No, no. Deadpool just got here and is beating them up. Also, I have your Chinese food.”

“Okay, make sure nothing happens to my dinner.” He ended the call, leaving me in a wondrous state as I thought of what could be happening at the bar. I decided to get my mind off of it by working out and training. 

~~~time skip~~~

The front door opened to reveal a tired masked man with Chinese food in his hands. I smiled as I left the floor from doing pushups to help Wade with the food and see if he was okay.

“Seems like Weasel saved the food while you were kicking ass,” I said as I placed the food on the counter. Wade left to the bathroom to changed and get ready for dinner as I set it up.

“I got it for us, you should praise me instead (y/n),” he whined as he walked into the kitchen to grab his dinner. I shook my head and brought my plate to the table, we sat in silence as we ate.

“Thanks for the food Wade. Were we still going to do our rounds tonight?” Wade looked up at me in surprised.

“Are you sure you still want to go after the news got you?” I thought for a moment then got up and gave him a big hug.

“Yes. I have you to protect me, don’t I?” Wade’s face lit up. He smiled and hugged me back as his answer. We cleaned up and got ready for later tonight.


	3. Rounds of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to be super!

I got dressed into my outfit, I wore a black skin-tight shirt with black jeans and a mask covered in skulls covering the lower half of my face, and met up with Wade at the front door. Wade and I left our apartment and made our way through the alleyways, making sure that we weren’t seen by anyone. Deadpool kept cracking jokes and flirting with me as we made our rounds.

“Deadpool, look.” I pointed across the street from the roof we were on to the Starbucks. A bunch of masked men with hand guns were robbing the coffee shop. 

“How could they do this to the coffee queen?!” Deadpool was not okay with the raiding of Starbucks, one of his favourite coffee shops. We were about to make a move when someone came flying by us to the shop below, Ironman. A couple of people came out from the alley beside us.

“Shit! The Avengers are here!” I whisper-yelled, afraid of being caught. “We should leave. Come on let’s…holy fuck, Deadpool!” He had left to the store to help the Avengers, leaving me on the roof by myself.

“Hello and who are you?” I jumped slightly as an unknown voice came from beside me. I turned to my left to see Spiderman next to me; footsteps came from the right that I soon learned belonged to Bucky as he came up to me.

“What do we have here?” he asked, gun in hand. I was too afraid to move, create a weapon, or speak. An explosion came from Starbucks before I could saw a word, we looked to see a gas bomb had gone off and the robbers had started to get away. Wade came out with the Avengers and waved to me, signaling me to find the criminals.

“Crap, they’re getting away. I got it,” said Spiderman but before he could leave the roof, I had created black feathered wings using my powers, bloodbending, and started to follow the men with guns. I sensed somebody coming up behind me…scratch that, somebodies following me.

Ironman, Falcon, Spiderman, and Thor were flying/swinging behind me along with the others in a van beneath me trying to catch the criminals. I ignored them and focused on finding the Starbucks raiders, I found them half a block away so I bolted for them. I landed on all five of them, made the wings disappear, created as many weapons needed for this fight, and beat the crap out of them. 

“Yeah!” Deadpool jumped for joy as he watched me win the fight. The others were shocked at the sight of me.

“Hey, it’s that kid from the news. Um…Reaper, right?” Captain America asked me. I nodded and made the weapons, which had started at a sword and ended with a chain whip, disappear into my arm. The entire team came up to me to ask questions, making me nervous and scared. My eyes turned a slight red as I used my powers to talk to Wade secretly.

‘Wade, can we leave please? I can’t do this.’ I looked at Wade, he nodded and swiftly maneuvered his way through the group, grabbed me, pulled out a grappling hook, and shot us away from the others. We made it home in twenty minutes but once we landed, I didn’t let go. He sighed and carried my bridal style to the front door of the apartment, placing me on the couch once we got inside.

“Thank you Wadey.”

“Anytime (y/n)”


	4. Unknown House Call

I was still in my super suit once I woke up the next morning, sore and in need of some breakfast. The smell of toast wafted through the air as I lifted my head up from the couch to see Wade in sweatpants making food. A small smile spread across my face as I remembered what he did for me last night. I crawled off the sofa and made my way behind my boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his waist with my face buried in his back.

“Morning (y/n)! Sleep well?” he asked, chuckling at my antics. I nodded, still smiling as he moved around the kitchen. 

“What’s for breakfast, Wadey?” 

“Toast, bacon, and eggs. Sound good?” I let him go and went to sit at the table, my phone placed where I usually sit. I checked my phone to see a missed called from an unknown number; shrugging it off, I check all my social media and notice Reaper was the top story again.

“See you mister popular. I might have to fight them off so I get you all to myself,” Wade said with a smile, placing a plate of food in front of me. I sighed and began eating, finishing in a matter of minutes to then go get dressed in a Tiny box Tim t-shirt and a pair of Monkees pants.

“SHIT!” I heard my scared five-year-old curse form the living room. I ran towards Wade and saw him with his phone in hand looking pissed as hell.

“What’s wrong babe?” I inquired as I watched him throw on his suit and grabbing his weapons.

“Something happened at the school and metal head wants me to help,” he replied, shoving his phone into his pocket. He quickly kissed my forehead and headed towards the front door; I grabbed his wrist and made him turn towards me.

“When will you be back? After yesterday, I don’t know what will happen.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you can say maximum effort!” he stated proudly, beaming happily. I smiled back and closed the door behind him after he left; I sat down on the couch and watched some TV while snuggling inside a fuzzy purple blanket and a mug of tea.

~~~time skip~~~

A knock on the door brought me out from the land of television, I felt the couch and looked through the peephole of the front door to see… Professor X on the other side. I slide down the door and waited for him to leave.

‘I know you’re there (y/n), please open the door. I mean you no harm,’ he spoke softly with his powers. I took a shaky breath and slowly opened the door, making room for him to enter our house. 

“Would you like anything?”

“Some tea would be lovely, thank you.” I nodded and went to the kitchen. I came back a few minutes later with his mug, handed it to him, and sat across from him. It was quiet for a few moments until he started to talk about something I dread.

“So, you’re using your powers for good and are helping people. That’s excellent to hear and a good start but I think it would be wise to be on a team so then the others can keep you in check.”

“You mean to kill me if I get out of hand, don’t you?” A sigh escaped Xavier’s lips as he rubbed his eyebrows in irritation.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. No one thinks you’re a monster- “

“YES, I AM!! I’m a mutant experiment, why wouldn’t they call me a monster! I’m sorry but here’s the door, now use it!” I walked to the door, opened it, and pointed outside. He said nothing and drank his tea quietly; a pain rang throughout my thoughts, making me clutch my head. He was trying to see my past.

“GET OUT!!!” I screamed at him with pure rage and hurt in my voice, causing him to jump a bit and put his cup down. My eyes turned red and unpleasant urges started to plague my mind. He left the apartment with no other word spoken between us. As I closed the door, tears streamed down my face as I walked back to the couch, falling asleep shortly after I sat down.


End file.
